gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aramore
Aramore is the largest and oldest city in and the county seat of Aramore County, California, United States. The city is located on the north shore of Aramore Bay on the West Coast of the United States, near the California-Oregon border. Incorporated in 1862 as Davis Hill, Aramore has historically been a cultural and economic center in the vast wilderness of Northern California, famous for its expansive redwood forests. With a population of over 660,000, Aramore is the fifth largest city in California and 25th largest in the United States. The Aramore-Dixon-Bedford CSA, which encompasses the Aramore Bay Area, is the 29th largest Combined Statistical Area in the United States. Aramore began as an unincorporated town named Davis Hill in the foothills of the Colina Hermosas in the late 1850s. The town served as an outpost for nearby copper mines operated by the Millbrae Mining Co. As the town's population grew at the end of the California Gold Rush, the settlement expanded southward, and it became a shipping hub for the surrounding area. It also served as a transfer point up the Schrader River beyond the Thornton Falls. In 1893, oil was discovered near the old town, leading to a second economic and population boom. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, the city became a hotspot for United States conservationism, a movement which President Theodore Roosevelt brought to the national stage. Conservationists opposed the expansion of local oil and ore industries and lobbied for the creation of forest preserves in the surrounding redwoods. In 1897, the city was renamed to Aramore, deriving from Latin ara, meaning altar, and Middle English mor, meaning moor, in reference to the sanctity of the natural landscape. In 1905, Lagos Secuoya National Forest was established on the south bank of the Schrader River in Bedford County. History 19th century California Gold Rush and Davis Hill Davis Hill was settled in the years following the California Gold Rush, which began in 1848. In 1850, gold was found in the creeks feeding into the Schrader River in what is now Lagos Secouya National Forest. By 1855, the gold rush was over, and miners began abandoning the boomtown of Schraderville, CA. While searching for other nearby sources of gold in 1854, miners discovered copper in the southern face of the Colina Hermosas. The Millbook Copper Co. was founded in 1856, providing a new source of employment for the miners. The mining company encouraged its workers to live in the foothills beneath the copper mine Incorporation and early growth By Discovery of oil Test 20th century Conservation movement of the early 1900s Test repurposing the old industry Environmental conservation since 1970 Geography Aramore is located on the north shore of Aramore Bay on the West Coast of the United States, 18.6 miles south of the Oregon border. The city boundary follows several surrounding ridges to its north, east, and southeast, the Schrader River and Thornton Falls to its south, and Aramore Bay to its west. The city is mainly situated in the Aramore Basin, but also includes Walter Ridge, Concord Hill, Chestnut Hill, and Finch Rock at the base of Thornton Falls. Portions of the Aramore Strip and Thornton Beach sit on landfill in Aramore Bay. Several creeks run through the city's north side including Davis Brook, Concord Creek, and in Foggy/Walter. Neighborhoods Downtown Aramore Geology Geologists believe much of the land that Aramore sits on today was below sea level as recently as 28,500 years ago. Aramore Bay and the Aramore Basin sit on a layer of shale. Demographics Write the first section of your page here. Economy Write the second section of your page here. Culture and contemporary life Write the first section of your page here. Sports Write the second section of your page here. Parks and recreation Write the second section of your page here. Law and government Write the second section of your page here. Education Write the second section of your page here. Media Write the second section of your page here. Infrastructure Write the second section of your page here. See Also Category:Cities Skylines Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Cities